Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie)
'Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) '''is the 1st YIFM/MLP crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey: Wrath of the Queen. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Summary After the events of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Connor Lacey and Pals with Thomas and Percy have come to Equestria to help Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find the Elements of Harmony and defeat Nightmare Moon. Plot Twilight Sparkle learns that the evil Nightmare Moon will return during the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration after one thousand years of imprisonment in the moon. She tries to warn her mentor Princess Celestia, but the princess ignores her and sends her to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the celebration. There Twilight reluctantly meets Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie for the first time. At the celebration, Nightmare Moon appears in place of a missing Princess Celestia and decrees everlasting night. After Nightmare Moon decrees eternal night, Twilight Sparkle, with the addition of her new friends, ventures deep into the Everfree Forest to find the Elements of Harmony, a set of artifacts used to defeat Nightmare Moon in the past. Nightmare Moon creates obstacles to stop the six ponies, but each of Twilight's friends helps the group overcome them using their own strengths. Once they find the Elements, Nightmare Moon appears and shatters them. Twilight realizes that she and her new friends embody the Elements of Harmony—Honesty (Applejack), Kindness (Fluttershy), Laughter (Pinkie Pie), Generosity (Rarity), Loyalty (Rainbow Dash), and Magic (Twilight Sparkle)—and the six wield them to defeat Nightmare Moon, returning her to her original form as Princess Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna. Princess Celestia returns and forgives Luna, and orders Twilight to remain in Ponyville to continue studying the magic of friendship. Trivia * Thomas the Tank Engine and Percy are guest starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Thomas the Tank Engine and Percy from ''Thomas & Friends. * The song for the credit will be "Anytime You Need A Friend" sung by The Beu Sisters from Home on the Range. * Hades, Jafar, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Vilgax, The Joker and Maleficent appeared in the bonus scene * Ash Ketchum, Princess Azula and Henry are mentioned in this film. * A reference to Thomas & Friends episodes - Ghost Train and'' Thomas, Percy and the Dragon'' is used. * In this film, Connor Lacey has gained a new alien thanks to the Elements of Harmony. * Nighlock manages to capture Jafar, Ursula, Maleficent, and Hades and throws them in S.H.I.E.L.D., GMR, and UN based prisons. Aliens Used * Pikachu * Robo Dino * Terrakion * Daydream Sun * Ultimate Daydream Sun Transcript Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Musical Films Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films